EL NADAL DE SEVERUS SNAPE
by Livia57adC
Summary: A Severus no li agrada el Nadal. Però el seu amant el farà canviar d’opinió.


**Disclaimer:** res és meu, llevat de l'argument.

EL NADAL DE SEVERUS SNAPE és una mena de segona part de _CUANDO NO LLEGAS_. Especialment escrita per a Danvers. Prometo traduir-la al castellà y publicar-la per Nadal.

_LA NAVIDAD DE SEVERUS SNAPE es una segunda parte de CUANDO NO LLEGAS. Especialmente escrita para Danvers. Prometo traducirla al castellano y publicarla en Navidad._

* * *

**EL NADAL DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

* * *

Passejo la mirada, alentida i calculada, sobre els Gryffindors i Slyterins de tercer any. Després, miro el rellotge a la paret per comprovar que tan sols resten sis minuts d'aquest insalubre plaer de sentir-me implacable botxí fins l'últim instant de la última classe del dia, moment en el que es proclamaran oficialment las vacances de Nadal. Camino amb tarannà apocalíptic entre les taules, recollint els assajos de trenta centímetres de pergamí que els vaig demanar sobre ingredients asiàtics. Faig veure que no veig les cares ansioses, quasi agonitzants, dels meus alumnes. Inclosos els de la meva pròpia Casa. Ulls àvids de segons perquè la maneta arribi fins a les cinc. Però sé que ningú es mourà fins que jo, magnànim, ho permeti. I ho faig a las cinc i tres, abans de que, en lloc d'explotar calders, comencin a explotar adolescents consumits per la seva trivial impaciència.

Quan el vestigi de la última túnica desapareix per la porta de la masmorra, em sento davant la meva taula, encara amb el plec de pergamins que acabo de recollir a la mà. M'alegro de desfer-me d'aquesta mainada estúpida i entremaliada per un parell de setmanes. També em satisfà no haver de fer rondes nocturnes, encara que això em privi del plaer d'enxampar els incautes que s'atreveixen a trencar el toc de queda. De no haver de suportar l'aldarull en els corredors, ni la bulliciosa xerinola del Gran Menjador. Malgrat això, aquestes dates a les que tothom sembla tan aferrat, a mi m'afoguen. Em deprimeixen. M'omplen d'una rancúnia vella, estesa fins la meva adultesa des de la meva infantesa. Espero que enguany en Flitwick no se li acudeixi demanar-me ajuda per decorar el Gran Menjador. Perquè sóc capaç de convertir-lo en espelma i deixar que el ble es consumeixi fins que tant sols quedin regalims de nan sobre el fred terra de pedra.

Començo a endreçar amb desgana. Recito un parell d'encanteris i restauro l'ordre dins la devastada classe, atropellada per les presses d'arribar el més aviat possible a la porta que els conduiria a dues setmanes de llibertat. No sé per què el meu pensament vola de sobte cap a ell. Potser perquè sé que no li agrada veure'm així. Rosegat i turmentat. A vegades s'enfada quan rondino i no reprimeixo la meva ironia més feridora. No per ell, es justifica sempre, que ja va tenir anys per adobar-se de burles malicioses i paraules àcides. Sinó per a mi. Perquè no tinc necessitat de castigar el meu cor amb una amargor que ve de tan lluny. Com si jo no en sabés de la seva! De cada una de les petites marques que han quedat gravades en el seu; penes i desil·lusions tan cisellades i inamovibles com les meves. No sé de què m'estranyo. Al cap i a la fi, penso en ell a totes hores. I pateixo com un neci Hufflepuff tan sols d'imaginar que la seva maleïda feina se me l'emporti algun dia. O no sé si encara pitjor. L'amor d'un altre. Un de més jove. Més atractiu. Menys amargat.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El castell llueix gloriós. Les seves pedres traspuen esperit nadalenc i no semblen tan fredes vestides de grèvol, vesc i flors de Pasqua. O d'això pretén convèncer-me la Pomona, parlotejant sense parar mentre jo intento acabar d'esmorzar. Com cada any, en Hagrid ha instal·lat un enorme avet en el Gran Menjador. I, com sempre, en Flitwick l'ha sobrecarregat massa pel meu gust. També em sobren unes quantes garlandes. L'agosarat professor d'encanteris n'ha posat un parell a cada finestra de la gran sala. Es respira un ambient excessiu. Ni tan sols m'atreveixo a alçar la mirada per no trobar-me amb aquesta infecta quantitat d'angelets que voletegen sota el sostre, batent compulsivament les seves aletes al so de festives nadales. Falten dos dies per Nadal i no sé res d'ell. Suposo que és una raó més que m'enfonsa en aquest abatiment i incrementa la meva mala llet. La Pomona no sap lo a prop que està d'empassar-se una flor de Pasqua amb test i tot. Els meus ulls miren amb ressentiment l'alegre gatzara davant de la taula dels professors. Aquest any s'han quedat més alumnes dels esperats. Omplen més de la meitat de la taula de Gryffindor, barrejats i ben avinguts, ells. Fotudament feliços i contents. Jo tan sols tinc ganes d'alçar la vareta i practicar el tir a l'angelet. Potser que vingui a entretenir-me una estona quan el Gran Menjador es quedi buit...

Després d'esmorzar, m'apresso per arribar al meu santuari. A la beneïda pau de les meves habitacions. No tinc ganes de corregir treballs ni de preparar les classes del segon trimestre. Per què? Res ha canviat en el programa des de fa tres anys. Me'l sé de memòria. Només desitjo asseure'm a la meva confortable butaca i llegir. Així que entro, m'adono que els elfs domèstics ja han passat a fer la neteja. I descobreixo, amb més enuig que sorpresa, que hi ha un gran ram de grèvol sobre la meva taula de treball. I que de la llar de foc penja una gran garlanda que té dues enormes boles vermelles. I un mitjó. Parpellejo dues o tres vegades, preguntant-me si ho hauré vist bé o és que el meu te contenia alguna mena d'al·lucinogen aquest matí. Un mitjó! No sé si riure o plorar. El que sí que sé és que en aquest castell hi ha un elf domèstic que s'emportarà una peça de roba quan jo m'assabenti de l'autor d'aquesta insensata decoració. Disgustat, trec la meva vareta i intento, en va, fer desaparèixer aquests absurds guarniments de la meva estança. Després de provar mil i un encanteris, em dono. Però això no quedarà així, no senyor. I si descobreixo que és en Dumbledore qui està darrera de tot aquest enrenou, l'ennuego a caramels de llimona. Maleït sigui!

Resignat a la força, busco a la biblioteca el llibre en el que estava pensant mentre venia cap aquí, per desintoxicar-me el cervell d'aquest ambient embafador. Innocent de mi, creient que res podia trencar l'impertorbable equilibri de comoditat i austeritat que mantinc a les meves estances. Vilment transgredit en aquestes dates suposadament de pau i generositat d'esperit. M'assec, per fi, amb el meu Oscuridad de Lord Byron a la mà i començo a llegir.

_Tuve un sueño que no era del todo un sueño._

_El brillante sol se apagaba, y los astros_

_Vagaban apagándose por el espacio eterno,_

_Sin rayos, sin rutas, y la helada tierra_

_Oscilaba ciega y oscureciéndose en un cielo sin luna._

Però no aconsegueixo lliurar-me a aquest text depriment amb l'entusiasme d'altres vegades. Els meus ulls volen altre cop fins l'ofensiu mitjó que em desafia des de la llar de foc. M'esforço per reprendre la lectura.

_La mañana llegó, y se fue, y llegó y no trajo consigo el día,_

_Y los hombres olvidaron sus pasiones ante el terror_

_De esta desolación, y todos los corazones_

_Se congelaron en una plegaria egoísta por la luz,_

_Y vivieron junto a hogueras, y los tronos,_

_Los palacios de los reyes coronados, las chozas,_

_Las viviendas de todas las cosas que habitaban,_

_Fueron quemadas en los fogones, las ciudades se consumieron,_

_Y los hombres se reunieron en torno a sus ardientes casas_

_Para verse de nuevo las caras unos a otros._

Tanco el llibre i m'aixeco. De peu davant la llar de foc, observo amb deteniment l'ofensiva peça de roba. I per primera vegada, fent a un costat el coratge que m'ha encegat, me'n dono compte. Teixit amb llana vermella, ruixat de petits avets verds, té un nom brodat amb un brillant fil platejat que l'entravessa amb una inclinada verticalitat de dalt a baix: Severus. Com si fos un reencarnat Ebenezer Scrooge, em sento temptat a deixar anar un despectiu _ximpleries!_, en franca comunió amb l'avar i misantrop personatge de Dickens. No obstant això, no puc deixar de preguntar-me de qui haurà estat la peregrina idea de teixir un mitjó nadalenc amb al meu nom. Torno al meu llibre, amb la ferma intenció d'esbrinar si la resta de professors també té aquest inútil símbol nadalenc penjant de les seves llars de foc, només perquè aquest any el nostre senil Director ho hagi ordenat així.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Un espès mantell de neu s'estén pels terrenys de Hogwarts. El llac està glaçat i, en la llunyania, els arbres del Bosc Prohibit semblen menys ombrívols, enfarinats d'un blanc brillant sota la llum d'un nou matí. Tanmateix, el meu humor és encara més negre, si és possible, que fa dos dies. La mainada udola nadales mentre menja i les seves rialles omplen el Gran Menjador amb una falta de modals inadmissible fins i tot en aquestes dates. Dumbledore somriu beatament. Flitwick està amoïnat perquè li falten angelets. I l'Aurora s'entossudeix en que Júpiter, Mercuri i Mart formaran un trio planetari la nit del 24 de desembre. És a dir, avui. I a les meves suposadament discretes preguntes sobre mitjons que pengen a les llars de foc, només he obtingut somriures resabuts. Somriures sospitosament feliços. Estúpids, a la meva manera de veure. I com que l'_elfocidi_ encara no consta en el codi penal màgic com a delicte, suposo que els elfs domèstics han decidit mantenir-se ben lluny de mi. Al menys, fins que la setciències de la Granger aconsegueixi pujar-los a la categoria d'espècie protegida. Que ja li val!

Algunes òlibes, poques, arrupeixen en el Gran Menjador a mig esmorzar. Gairebé no distrec la mirada de la meva torrada, perquè quasi mai rebo correspondència i tampoc l'espero avui. Així que em sobresalto una mica quan de sobte veig un parell de potetes al costat del meu plat. Alço els ulls per descobrir a la formosa òliba de nevades plomes i ulls ambarins, que em mira tan intrigada com jo a ella. Aixeca la seva poteta cap a mi, perquè deslligui el missatge que el seu amo li ha ordenat entregar-me. Em pregunto si s'haurà tornat boig, mentre el cor em colpeja contra el pit en una sobtada i maniàtica simfonia de batecs que amenacen amb provocar-me un infart. La Hedwig ulula impacient, encara amb la pota aixecada, esperant que els meus dits tremolosos li deslliguin la nota. Ho aconsegueixo, conscient de que sóc observat, massa observat, pels meus companys de claustre. I si esperen que els concedeixi el plaer de llegir aquesta missiva en públic, poden esperar asseguts. La guardo ràpidament a la butxaca i m'esforço per continuar esmorzant, malgrat que estic segur de que l'estómac rebutjarà qualsevol intent d'embotir-li una altra torrada. Encara que siguin un parell de glops de te. Copso algun que un altre sospir desencantat i m'obligo a mantenir la meva màscara d'impertorbabilitat, i a no deixar anar el somriure mordaç que empeny per sortir dels meus llavis.

Arribo a les meves habitacions amb els budells recargolats de curiositat i d'impaciència. Sense perdre temps, trec el sobre de la butxaca i l'esquinço sense mirar-m'hi , deixant-lo caure al terra. És la seva lletra, em dic, amb l'alegria pròpia d'un beneit que es complau en senyalar el que és evident.

_Estimat Severus:_

_Moro d'ànsia per veure't! Per besar-te, per tocar-te. Per deixar relliscar el teu cabell entre els meus dits i per llepar la teva pell fins no reconèixer altre sabor que no sigui el teu. Però, malgrat el meu desig de passar amb tu aquesta nit, de celebrar el nostre primer Nadal junts, encara no tinc la certesa de poder fer-ho. Alguns assumptes amenacen amb retenir-me més temps del que voldria. Però, t'asseguro que demà res m'impedirà arribar a Hogwarts i menjar-te sencer, així s'acabi el món. Paraula de Gryffindor._

_Per cert, t'ha agradat el mitjó? Li vaig demanar a la senyora Weasley que el teixís especialment per a tu. I com que et conec, li vaig pregar a en Dobby que s'assegurés de que no poguessis fer-lo desaparèixer. Com rebries el teu regal de Nadal, si no? _

Gryffindor estúpid!, remugo, ara amb el cor arrabassat i una sensació de plàcida calidesa formiguejant per cada centímetre de pell sota la meva pesada túnica. Com si fos un jovenet enamorat premo las paraules del meu amant contra el meu pit, desitjant tenir ja la seva meravellosa boca sobra la meva. A aquests ulls que acaronen més que les seves mans quan es miren en els meus. Tot just sóc conscient de que estic fent una cosa tan ridícula com olorar un tros de pergamí, esperant trobar sobre la superfície groguenca i plena de tinta, el més petit rastre del seu aroma. Reconeix-ho, patètica imitació de professor, estàs enamorat. I ara mateix, massa excitat pel teu propi bé. Plego el pergamí amb cura i me'l guardo a la butxaca de la meva armilla, just sobre el cor. M'assec a la meva butaca, davant la llar de foc, i contemplo aquest tros de llana fet mitjó per obra i gràcia de la senyora Weasley. I somric, somric, somric...

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Cal veure el que són capaces de fer quatre ratlles escrites en un pergamí! Apaivagat el meu tèrbol temperament dels darrers dies, he passat una tarda tranquil·la corregint els treballs dels meus alumnes, amb una inusitada, i tal vegada preocupant benevolència. Acotxat pel que ara sento com la càlida presència d'aquest piló de llana que exhibeix el meu nom i, potser, només lleument molest pel frondós ram de grèvol que, sembla, s'ha collat testarrudament a la meva taula.

A les set en punt deixo pergamins i tinter, amb els ulls una mica cansats, i em disposo a prendre una dutxa. I a vestir-me dignament després pel sopar de Nadal. És a dir, d'un negre sobri i elegant.

A deu minuts per les vuit entro en el Gran Menjador, llest per afrontar una alegre sessió de companyonia entre professors i alumnes, tots menjat a la mateixa taula. Amb desgrat, comprovo que els meus col·legues s'han barrejat per tota la taula amb els marrecs. Així doncs, aprofito la cadira d'una de les cantonades, encara buida, pensant que així només estaré rodejat de nens cantors per un sol flanc. M'alegro de que sigui la Minerva qui està asseguda davant meu, perquè ella no sol deixar-se portar per la febre nadalenca. Encara que la seva gorra de quadres escocesos avui sigui sospitosament vermella i verda. Quan després de l'inevitable discurs d'en Dumbledore comença el banquet nadalenc, m'adono que la cadira al meu costat segueix desocupada. Un alumne de sisè, crec recordar que de Ravenclaw, s'asseu a continuació. No sé si ho han fet expressament, però no em traurà el son. Si algú creu que em deprimiré perquè el dia de Nadal ningú es vulgui seure al meu costat, és que no coneixen en Severus Snape.

La Minerva i jo xerrem animadament mentre prego per què el temps passi ràpid i l'endemà arribi per poder deixar de sentir-me ansiós per la seva presència. En un dels calaixos del meu armari hi guardo un magnífic estoig per a varetes. És de cuir, molt flexible i lleuger, per poder-lo dur lligat al cos sense que molesti, i que el bruixot pugui treure la seva vareta fàcilment en pocs segons. Porta repussat un fènix amb les ales obertes i les seves inicials en plata, que vaig fer incrustar en una de les vores. És un regal molt personal, ho sé. I ara lamento no tenir un altre mitjó per deixar que el meu amant el descobreixi demà al matí quan arribi. Vull que se'n recordi de mi quan no sigui al meu costat. De la mateixa manera que jo el tinc present a totes hores. I crec que aquest estoig enganxat al seu cos complirà molt bé amb la comesa que pretenc.

Segueixo embrancat en la conversa amb la subdirectora, quan un petit aldarull al final de la taula em crida l'atenció. No m'adono de la seva presència fins que ha arribat a la meitat de la taula i s'atura per saludar al director, que el rep amb grans mostres d'afecte. La Minerva s'aixeca per abraçar-lo, contenta de veure el seu ex alumne predilecte, i els demés professors el saluden amb la mateixa alegria.

—Sento fer aquesta fila —es disculpa—. Però si m'entretinc en empolainar-me, no arribo.

Vesteix la seva túnica d'auror, una mica arrugada i polsosa. Està impressionant. El seu cabell esvalotat, adorablement esvalotat haig de dir, i les seves galtes enrogides de fred, donen fe d'un viatge llarg i veloç sobre l'escombra, Merlí sabrà des d'on. Tinc el cor al coll, ho confesso. I el cervell a l'entrecuix. No puc desenganxar-li els ulls de sobre, fins i tot a risc de ser massa evident. Segueixo cadascun dels seus moviments com una cobra hipnotitzada per un hàbil encantador de serps. No sóc l'únic impressionat. Els afortunats alumnes que han hagut de quedar-se a Hogwarts aquest Nadal, tindran una cosa que explicar que posarà verds d'enveja als seus companys. Ni més ni menys que haver conegut en persona a l'heroi del món màgic, qui regala somriures a tort i a dret, i ja ha arrancat algun que un altre mal contingut sospir. _Mans quietes_, desitjo cridar-los, _perquè és meu i no m'agrada compartir_. Tanmateix, em limito a seguir mirant-lo, esperant que a la fi es digni a posar els seus ulls sobre meu. Encara que, potser per prudència, eviti qualsevol contacte que pugui induir a pensar que hi ha alguna cosa entre nosaltres. Al cap i a la fi, només som amants. I fins ara res m'ha portat a pensar que ell vulgui airejar la nostra relació. Ho vull jo? No ho sé. Segurament em veuria ridícul al costat d'un jovenet de vint-i-un anys, heroi i aguerrit auror, amb un munt de possibilitats obrint-se al seu davant.

Camina decidit fins a la única cadira buida que hi ha a la taula. La que és al meu costat. De sobte els meus ulls volen cap a Dumbledore. Perquè no crec en les casualitats. I ell els aparta amb un gest juganer, per respondre a les incessants preguntes que els alumnes que té al seu voltant han començat a fer-li.

—Bon Nadal, Severus.

Estic a punt de fer un bot de la cadira quan sento les seves mans sobre les meves espatlles, i quan aixeco el cap per a saludar-lo, s'inclina cap a mi per deixar un petó suau i familiar sobre els meus llavis. Després, aparta la cadira i s'asseu, tan tranquil, com si no acabés de besar-me davant de tot el professorat i una bona quantitat d'alumnes xafarders.

—Has rebut la meva carta? —em pregunta.

Li dic que sí amb el cap, com si me l'estiguessin movent els fils invisibles d'un titellaire. I tothom sap que les titelles no tenen veu. Així és com ara em sento.

—He volat des de Londres com un posseït per poder arribar a temps —em diu—. Ni l'encanteri calefactor que m'he llançat ha evitat que em gelés. Fixa't...

Posa una de les seves mans sobre la meva, la que sosté amb desmai el ganivet que deixo caure sobre el plat, sobresaltat. La seva mà és una panna de glaç amb cinc dits. Resisteixo la temptació d'emportar-me-la a l'entrecuix i refredar-lo un mica, ja que es troba en estat d'erupció des que ell ha arribat.

—Ets un temerari —li dic, no massa alt, mentre aparto amb brusquedat mal calculada la seva mà de la meva, procurant no veure la rialleta de la Minerva—. Podries haver aparegut fora dels terrenys.

—Estava massa cansat per aparèixer des de tan lluny —s'inclina un mica i xiuxiueja—. I si m'escindeixo alguna part imprescindible del meu cos?

—Merlí no ho vulgui —responc, refugiant-me en la ironia i agafant altre cop el ganivet—. Menja i refés-te.

_Ho necessitaràs_, penso amb una rialleta interna mentre el meu cervell barrina mil i una maneres d'escalfar-lo.

—Doncs no saps la gana que porto —m'assegura, agafant els seus propis coberts, disposant-se a llançar-se sobre el rostit de Nadal—. No he fet boca en tot el dia.

Cap de pardals!, penso mentre remeno amb resignació el meu. Podria haver caigut de l'escombra de debilitat i esgotament. I apa!, tothom a buscar l'estrellat heroi en algun punt entre Londres i Hogwarts. Una veritable crisi nacional. De segur que la culpa acabava sent meva...

Reconec que estic una mica tens. No m'esperava aquest reconeixement públic per part seva. Encara que tots s'han comportat com si la nostra relació fos la cosa més normal del món. Em refereixo als professors, sens dubte. Perquè els alumnes no han deixat de mirar-me amb diferents graus d'estupefacció durant tot el sopar, segurament preguntant-se què cony haurà vist l'heroi en el cabró del seu professor de pocions. És bastant incòmode, la veritat. I jo em pregunto què dirien si sabessin que els meus llavis encara formiguegen pel seu petó.

A Merlí dono gràcies quan, mencionant al seu més que evident cansament, decideix retirar-se després de la copeta d'hidromel que ens hem pres tots els adults després de les postres.

—Han arribat les meves coses? —pregunta, dirigint-se a Dumbledore.

—Aquesta tarda —respon el vell somrient—. He ordenat als elfs que les deixin a les habitacions d'en Severus abans de començar el sopar.

Així que he girat l'esquena!, em dic, fulminant amb la mirada al traïdorenc director.

—Anem, Severus? —em pregunta, estenent la seva mà cap a mi.

Així que vol fer el numeret sencer... Bé, anem-hi doncs. M'aixeco amb parsimònia, m'espolso la túnica i, després de llançar una mirada que porta implícites doloroses amenaces a qui s'atreveixi a obrir la boca, torno acuradament la cadira al seu lloc. Em giro cap a ell, i en lloc de prendre la seva mà, encara estesa cap a mi, l'envolto amb el braç, aixafant-lo tan fort contra el meu cos que estic segur de que l'he deixat sense respiració. Com a la majoria dels de la taula.

—Anem —responc—. Estic segur que un bon bany relaxant abans d'anar a dormir et provarà molt —em giro cap a l'audiència— Senyores, senyors, bona nit.

Ell saluda amb la mà, aguantant-se com pot el riure, mentre jo aguanto el tipus i l'arrossego cap a la sortida del Gran Menjador.

Quan arribem davant la porta de les meves habitacions, sembla ser que ara públicament "nostres" durant aquest Nadal, ja ens estem petonejant amb tot el que tenim. Només deixo la seva boca per pronunciar pressarosament la contrasenya, i després empenyo la porta amb l'esquena, arrossegant-lo a l'interior mentre subjecto la seva llengua entre les meves dents. Tanco la porta amb el peu i ell gemega una mica, intentant alliberar-se. Li trec la túnica, encara amb la meva presonera ben ferma dins la meva boca, i l'envolto amb els meus braços. Sento el seu cos calent, confortable. I tinc la sensació de que per fi les coses són al seu lloc. Deixo anar aquesta deliciosa llengua per poder estampar al seu amo contra la porta. Ell es recolza amb ambdues mans contra ella, dòcil, lliurant-se a les meves pròpies mans, a la meva boca, que ara mossega amb ferocitat el seu clatell. Crida una mica quan les dents s'enfonsen més en la seva pell, però no intenta apartar-me.

—És el meu càstig? —pregunta amb un petit panteix.

Llepo la porció de pell que he mossegat i ell s'estremeix.

—Per ser l'últim en assabentar-me'n —li dic.

La seva rialla feliç esclata contra la fusta mentre li faig desaparèixer els pantalons. Ara ja no sembla cansat, sinó delerós. Aixeca el seu nu culet d'auror, dur i entrenat, prement-lo contra la meva mà. El remena una mica, provocant-me. I diu _Severus, mmm... Severus..._, molt fluixet, gemegant com si patís molt. Que no és el cas. Acarono la pell suau i calenta de les seves natges. El dit se me'n va sol cap al tall que les separa i el recorro a poc a poc, amunt i avall, sense introduir-lo gaire encara. Amb l'altra mà li amanyago curosament els ous, com sé que li agrada, pressionant-los suaument amb un petit massatge. Espero fins escoltar el xiuxiueig llarg i tremolós que m'avisa de que el dit ara serà molt ben rebut. I l'empenyo entre la seva carn ferma fins que trobo el foradet de pell frunzida i furgo cap endins. Ell somiqueja i esgarrapa la porta movent els malucs amb un vaivé necessitat. Quan envolto el seu penis i començo a bombar-lo, esbufega a sotragades, com si li faltés l'aire.

—Llit... —diu amb veu enrogallada.

Somric i enfonso el nas entre els seus cabells rebels, relliscant fins el clatell, encara amb la marca de les meves dents. M'omplo de la seva olor. El respiro com un afogat que ensuma l'aire que el reviu. Porto dies esperant-lo. Desitjant que el meu amant, jove i ben plantat, em prengui com sempre ho fa. Embogint els meus sentits, esvalotant el meu desig, i clavant-se dins meu fins que esclato en onades de plaer salvatge i primitiu. I, aleshores, em pren també la voluntat i el cor, i m'oblido de qualsevol altra cosa que no siguin els seus ulls. Déu meu, tan verds i sobreeixits de passió! Moro i ressuscito entre els seus braços quan em mira així. Quan em besa com si jo fos el tresor que no vol que ningú li prengui. No obstant això, hi ha vegades que és ell qui es lliura a mi d'una forma gairebé abandonada. Rendida. Són tan poques que tot i no sent el que més gaudeixo, sí són moments molt especials entre ell i jo. Sé quan ho necessita. I és el que ara em demana mentre ens besem de camí al llit.

—Severus... —mormola quan cau sobre el matalàs, quasi com si pregués.

No tinc paciència. Deleixo per donar-li el que em demana. Per sentir tota la seva pell sota les meves mans. Busco la vareta dins la butxaca de la túnica i la sacsejo amb urgència un cop sobre ell i un altre sobre meu.

Quiet i nu, és tendresa estesa sobre els llençols. Tan exquisit que la saliva m'ennuega la gola al contemplar-lo. Tan perfecte, que un cop més sento la necessitat de pessigar-me per entendre que no somio. És tot meu. I aquesta certesa fa que el cor em saltironegi esbojarrat com si tingués quinze anys.

—Com em vols? —em pregunta.

—Ja ho saps...

Es dóna la volta a poc a poc, deixant-me veure el moviment de cada múscul que s'aplega al sensual desplaçament del seu cos. La seva esquena, ampla i cepada. La cintura estreta, recta. I la meva perdició, seguida de dues cames tornejades i fortes. Reposat, m'espera. Un somriure plàcid apunta als seus llavis, dibuixant per un moment el rostre d'aquell nen que se'n va anar ja fa molt temps. Pujo al llit i m'estiro sobre ell. Per sentir-lo. Perquè em senti. Acaricio els seus braços lentament i en arribar a les mans, pren les meves amb força i tanca els ulls. Un sospir mansoi se li escapa dels llavis. Sembla a punt de endormiscar-se, però jo sé que la seva pell no pot estar més desperta, delerosa dels meus llavis. Ell necessita que el prengui a poc a poc. Que l'acaroni. Que el consenti. Treu de mi la dolçor que jo espanto quan em trobo al seu lloc. Ell em dóna el que jo desitjo i jo li dono el que tan poc sovint em demana. Avui el meu auror està tendre i el faré plorar de gust.

Me'l menjo poc a poc, des de el clatell fins els peus. El sento sospirar, estremir-se. Gemeguejar quan arribo al seu cul un cop més. Té la natges ensalivades de les vegades que llavis i llengua han passat per elles. Ara les hi obro i ell es revola quan me'l cruspeixo amb tanta ànsia que en poca estona acabo amb els llavis entumits. Ja estic tan dur que els ous em fan mal. Escorro un braç per sota la seva cintura i l'estiro.

—Agenolla't —demano.

Ell ho fa. S'agenolla i després s'inclina, tirant el seu cos cap a endavant, recolzant-se als seus avantbraços per mantenir una postura còmoda per als dos. Sense perdre més temps, col·loco la meva verga contra el seu foradet brillant de saliva i empenyo. Déu meu, és tan estret! El sento gemegar un mica mentre intento obrir-me pas, eixamplant-lo tan a poc a poc com puc. M'estreny tant que temo escorrem abans d'ésser completament dins seu. Ara sóc jo qui esbufega. I ell retén l'alè mentre li esfondro tot el que tinc.

—Severus... —murmura amb prou feines, amb la cara esclafada contra els llençols.

Un patiment sublim, etern i massa curt al mateix temps, i m'acull sencer dins seu. Em doblego i reposo el pit sobre la seva esquena, la meva galta amorosint la pell suau i calenta. Escolto el seu respir agitat. La seva mà estreny amb força el llençol. L'altre s'alça cap a amunt, buscant-me. Les puntes dels seus dits em freguen tot just el front i deixo anar un sospir profund, d'aquells que et buiden i t'omplen alhora i t'arrabassen l'ànima. Podria morir ara mateix i no m'amoïnaria. No obstant això, em recolzo amb una mà sobre el matalàs i amb l'altra busco el membre dur i abandonat del meu amant. Moure'm és un dolç suplici. La seva carn escanya la meva. L'escalfa i la prem fins embogir-me. Sota meu, ell bleixa i gemega. Mormola suaument el meu nom, entendrint la severitat del mot. Quan els seus malucs comencen a moure's amb més força contra els meus, jo m'hi clavo amb l'empenta que estava retenint. El meu cos rellisca sobre la pell amarada de suor. Però la meva galta està encolada a la seva esquena i els seus dits han arrelat en el meu cabell. El cervell em giravolta i em marejo tan sols de pensar en les paraules que em vénen als llavis en cada escomesa. Encara no estic preparat per a dir-les. Potser no ho estaré mai.

El seu crit, quan s' allibera, no té preu. Tremola, gemega. M'omple la mà amb la seva essència calenta. El seu cos es venç cap avall, cansat i sotmès encara per les meves darreres envestides. M'escorro amb tanta força que em sacsejo com un esperitat, sense que pugui contenir-me. Esgotat, em deixo caure sobre el cos amansit del meu amant, que ara esbufega suaument. Vull dir-li tantes coses i no dic res. Ell tampoc parla. Però busca la meva mà i les enllacem envoltats per un silenci còmode i sobreentès. Al cap d'una estona m'estiro per arribar fins la tauleta de nit i agafar la vareta per a netejar-nos. Amb prou feines puc mantenir els ulls oberts. Ell ja s'ha adormit, aixoplugat sota l'escalfor del meu cos. Ni es desperta quan l'arrossego fins els coixins i després ens tapo. Però em busca sota les mantes fins a arrupir-se altre cop sobre meu. Potser algun dia seré capaç de dir-li que l'estimo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Sempre he sigut matiner. No hi fa res que sigui Nadal o Primer d'Any. M'aixeco deixant el meu estimat encara al llit. No el vull despertar. Ha d'estar esgotat després del dia que va tenir ahir. El deixaré dormir fins que el cor li digui prou. Tanco la porta de l'habitació amb cura i me'n vaig cap a la sala. Potser llegiré una estona abans de demanar l'esmorzar. Encara que ja em deleixo per una tassa de te ben fort i calent. Mentre intento decidir-me, m'acosto a la llar de foc per avivar les flames i escalfar l'estança. Aleshores ho veig. Hi ha alguna cosa dins el meu mitjó. Sembla un tros de pergamí cargolat. Encuriosit, el trec. Efectivament, és un full de pergamí, lligat amb un elegant llaç vermell. No entenc res. El descargolo i m'adono amb sorpresa que és un contracte de feina. Entre Hogwarts i l'home que dorm plàcidament a l'habitació del costat. Ajudant del professor de defensa contra les forces del mal fins acabar aquest curs, llegeixo. La plaça serà seva el curs vinent. De sobte els ulls se m'entelen. Hi tinc una humitat calenta que no em deixa veure-hi bé. Les lletres se'm barregen i ja m'agradaria dir que és per culpa d'un sobtat problema de vista...

Crec que el te i el llibre esperaran una mica. Ara mateix tinc un assumpte més important que atendre sota els llençols del meu llit. Es diu Harry, no us ho havia dit? Però no és el Nen que Va Viure, ni l'Escollit, ni el Salvador del món màgic. Tampoc l'heroi. Tan sols en Harry; el meu Harry. Un generós regal de Nadal.

**FI**


End file.
